What have I done?
by HannahMaximum
Summary: Don is constanly ignoring Charlie who just wants his brother to notice him. Then, Charlie is kidnapped. Six years later Don is an FBI agent and his case involves a James Hurts AKA CharlieWarnings for bullying, abuse and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Bullying and the death of Margrate. And a bit of a mean Don. Swearing.

Disclamer: I own nothing except the idea of this Fanfiction.

Chapter One: Ignored

"Charlie! Hurry the hell up!" Seventeen year old, Donald Eppes yelled from the bottom of the stair case in anger and annoyance. He was sick of his younger brother, always getting the attention in everything that he does. The young curly haired boy threw his bag over his shoulder and quickly made his way down the stairs to join the older brother that he looked up to. "Why do you have to be so slow?" Don asked angrily and sighed.

"Why do you have to be so impationt?"

Alan laughed from his spot in the kitchen at his youngest son.

"You kid going to walk?" Alan asked and Don nodded and Charlie looked at his dad and shrugged and nodded his head. Don waved goodbye to his father and walked out the door with his younger brother right behind him. "Midget hurry up!" The teen yelled to his thirteen year old brother, who was a bit behind. "Dont call me midget!" The young boy cried and Don rolled his eyes.

"Ill call you whatever the hell I wish." He snapped and Charlie sighed and just walked a bit behind Don, who didnt seem to care what he did. Charlie just wanted his older brother to like him.

"Oi, Don!" A loud deep voice yelled and the teenage laughed and walked up cooley to his best friend, James Adam, who was Chairlies biggest bully. "What are you looking at, wimp?" James asked angrily making Cahrlie flinch and look away. "Charlie, walk to school without me." Don walked away and left his little brother alone.

Charlie felt a lump rise in his throat and his vision blurred in tears, but he blinked them away and continued to walked to school. Alone and left with his thoughts.

"Donnie hates me." He whispered to no one but himself.

-Time Jump To Lunch-

Don was sitting in a large group with his friend, laughing at something that wasnt even funny. He loved being the coolest kid in school, everyone loved him and that was the one thing Charlie couldnt take away from him.

Don was cool.

Charlie was a loser.

Don didnt even seem to care that his younger brother walked home alone and would end up with brusies on his body. Don looked up to find someone pushing his brother to the ground, kicking him in the stomach. Don didnt do anything because the bully left and Charlie slowly got to his feet.

Charlie looked at Don with eyes that could make anyone cry.

"What a little fucking wuss!" James laughed and Don nodded his head but didnt laugh or anything.

Charlie talked to one of the teachers and the man nodded his head and handed the boy a note. It was a slip to say that he was allowed to walked home. Don rolled his eyes and went back to his friends.

"Is he leaving?"

Don looked behind him at Adam and sent him a look that clearly said 'Duh' "He's leaving the school grounds, right?" He nodded his head. "That must mean he is going to science." Don joked and hit the back of Adam's thick head.

Charlie pulled out his phone and scrolled down the names and stopped at Don's. He clicked it and a space to write a message came up and he began to type.

'I thought I was suppost to trust. I looked up to you and all you ever did was hate me. You know what though, I still love you. Tell mum and dad I'm sorry I can't stay in a house with you."

Charlie pressed send.

**I hope you people like this and stick with me**

**XxHannahMaximum. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: It's all my fault

A/N: To anyone reading this I have changed the plot and the summery, I will change the profile of this fanfiction when I finsih school.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Don's screen flashed as he recieved only a few seconds ago. He silently thanked the gods that he had put it on silent before he went into the classroom, his teacher was looking for any reason to get him into trouble. He read the screen and rolled his eyes when he saw his little brother's name come up.

'What does that twerp want now?' He silently asked himself as he opened the message. his eyes widened in worry and he jumped up from the seat and made his way from the door. Only to be stopped by that god damned teacher. "Eppes, where do you think you're going?" He asked and frowned when he saw his student's worried face. "My brother is in trouble." Don barked angrily. "Don, just leave him. He's just being an attention seeking twerp."

"Adam, shut up!" Dn yelled angrily and stood right infront of his best friend, and for the first time ever, he felt the need to protect his younger brother.

"Like you never did anything to him. You were the worst of us towards that little freak!" Adam screamed and the teacher had no clue how he was going to stop this fight right now.

"Well, I'm sorry! He's my little brother, so stop or I'll punch you into next week." Don warned in a low voice, and everyone knew that he wasn't messing around, so being half as smart a s he is, Adam shut up.

"Sir, can I leave?"

The teacher handed a little note to Don and the boy collected his things and left to find his brother.

Don ran out the school gates and that look, that wounded puppy look, that Charlie had sent him was imprented in his brain.

"Charlie!"

"Chuck?!"

Don looked at his watched and saw that it was almost six and it was getting dark. His parents were going to be worried sick about their two sons.

His parents...

How on earth was Don going to explain this, because he had been a bully to his only brother, Charlie had run off and he was no where to be found.

"This is all my fault!" Don yelled at no one but himself.

-At the Eppes house-

"Don, why are you late and where is your brother?" Alan asked as soon as Don walked through the door and dumped his bag on the floor. "Dad, I-" Don didn't know what to say. He had never have to tell his parents that Charlie ran of because he wanted to be popular instead on a big brother.

"Charlie, is... Charlie ran away."

Alan and Margaret looked at their oldest son is confusion and then they looked at each other. Margrate was close to tears and Alan was as pale as the white shirt he was wearing. "What? Why would he run off?" They asked and Don sighed and for the first time in ages, he cried because of his own actions.

"I was so mean to him and I-I should have been a better brother!" Don cried and he ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Don opened his phone and searched for Charlie's number and began to type a message.

DON: Charlie, where are you? I am so sorry.

Don pressed send and he was very suprised when his phon vibrated as he recived a message from Charlie.

CHARLIE: Donnie, I can't tell you where I am.

DON: Please, Chuck. Why?

CHARLIE: You are much better with me not there, I know you are.

Don eyes widened, is that what his brother really thought? That Don was better with him gone?

DON: No, that's not true. Please come back home.

Then Charlie stopped replying and Don threw his phone and the bed and put his head in his hands. His phone rang and Don looked at the screen and answered his phone quicker then what he could blink.

"Charlie, where are you?"

"DONNIE, HELP ME!" Don had to pull the phone away from his ear because Charlie had screamed so loud. In the back ground Don could hear a man yelling at Charlie to stop running. He jumped up from his bed and ran down the stairs to where his parents were fighting over Charlie and what to do. "Where are you, Charlie?!" Don yelled in the phone and that got both of his parents attention. Alan walked over to his sun and heard his youngest son on the other end of the line.

"I-I don't k-know!"

Don could hear his brother crying and he was begging for his brother to help him.

"No, stop! Please!" Charlie cried out as the man caught him and Don knew that there was no way he was going to find his younger brother know.

That was when the line went dead.

-A week later-

Don hadn't been the same, and he had lost his title as the most coolest kid since he began to back up nerds and losers. Adam became his swarm enermy and kept mentioning Charlie and how he was such a bitch to him. Twice, Don had been sent home on bad behavouir.

Also in that sme week, Don had lost his brother and his mother.

Margrate had died to to an ilness she had been hiding from her family.

This was so hard for the boys, Alan couldn't look at his youngest son without seeng his wife or the youngest son and Don could see blame in his father's eyes.

Don had lost Charlie and his mother and nothing was ever going to be the same again. Don lost his family.

A/N Thats another chapter done. I will update the next one as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

SIX YEARS LATER

Agent Don Eppes was sitting behind his desk, filling in some reports. Nothing out of the normal. "Don, we have a case!" His friend and co worker Agent Golby yelled from their meeting room. In that room sat Agent David, Megan and their consulten Larry Stinheirt.

Don didn't like having Larry here, not because he hated the man or anything, which he didn't. Larry had been Charlie's only and best friend before he went missing.

"What's the case?" Don questioned and sat down on the seat next to Megan who smiled warmly up at him. The twenty three year old gave her back a very small smile.

"A case of Serial killings. Each victim was seventeen years old when they were killing." David said and looked down at the folder in his hands. "Each victim had been through years of abuse before their death."

"How do we know these cases are related?" Larry asked, a frown forming on his face in confusion. Don looked at his folder and read all the similarities between the victims and what had happened to them. "Each had black hair. all boys and each cause of death is the same." He explained and Larry nodded his head as he spoke.

"There are four victims. Each kidnapped from their families at the age of thirteen."

Don blinked and shook his head.

"You okay there Don?" One of his team asked, not sure he. He nodded his head in reply.

"Do we have any leads?" Don asked and Megan nodded her head. "We have some audio from a phone call one of the boys name, who we hope is still alive." Megan jumped behind a computor and pulled up the phone call.

"Nine one one, what's your emergancy?"

"I've been kidnapped! A m-man, his name is Kenny hurts. Please help me!"

Don's eyes widened in fear as he reconised the voice and he looked over at Larry who had the same looked of reconision.

"What's your name?"

"Charlie Eppes- no i mean James hurts. Please, he's coming back up here!"

Don jumped up and slammed his fist straight into a wall that was next to the large screen. "Don, calm down!" David yelled and grabbed Don to stop him from punching the wall.

Everyone went quiet when the audio showed someone being hit and kicked and Don wanted to cry when he heard Charlie cry out in pain.

"Don, what's going on?" Everyone turned to look at Don and Larry as they both shared a angry and hurt look. "It's him." The mathmaticion said and Don nodded his head as he took a seat so he could think for a moment.

"It's who? What's going on, Don?" David questioned what everyone else was just thik.

Larry knew that Don couldn't talk about it, because how much he blamed himself for it so Larry decided to reveal it instead.

"Six years ago, my best friend and Don's brother went missing." Larry walked over next to Done. "He was on the phone to Don when it happened." Everyone looked at Don with sypathy, the look that the grown man hated.

"Are you going to be able to work this case?" Megan asked the two men, Larry nodded his head and began to work out calculations to where his lost friend's location could be. "Yes." Don replied and walked out the room over to when his desk is.

Don picked up his phone and called his dad, he knew he should tell Alan any news when it comes to Charlie.

"Hello?" The old man's voice answered, he saddnes clear as day in thw words. "Dad, I know who took Charlie." Don said and Alan gasped. "His name is Kenny hurt, but he's..." Don sighed and found the words very hard to say.

"The person who took him in a serial killer and already has four victims. Dad, I'm gonna bring him home at all costs." Don promised, and before Alan could get a single word in, Don hung up the phone.

"Don, I got an adress!"

Larry had screamed tihs out and everyone in the room jumped in freight, Don smiled and came running into the room. "Where?" Larry pointed to the screen. "79 Cardiff Street, Lane road."

"David, Golby with me! Let's go!" Don ordered and each men picked up their badge and their guns. "Please, be there Chuck." Don silently wished.

"Please be alive."

Thats the end of that chapter. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. Read and Review.


End file.
